


The Two Princes Headcanons

by mothmaniscanon



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: Just a bunch of random idea and headcanons surrounding the characters
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Bedtime

A bunch of randoms headcanons about them and sleep and stuff like that. If you have any more headcanons I'd love to hear them!

  * Amir's internal alarm clock wakes up early but despite that he hates mornings



  * When Rupert wakes up in the mornings he’s always confused for a good minute but after he realizes he’s actually awake he gets hyper



  * Rupert gets super stubborn if he doesn’t get enough sleep



  * Both of them were weird about cuddling at first but they got over it pretty quick



  * Then it became a problem during summer seasons when both of them were too hot but were too stubborn to move away



  * Rupert sleepwalked a lot as a child so Lavina was nervous he would do that again while he was still in the evil forest



  * Amir 100% spent a few nights sleeping in the same bed as Atossa when he got nightmares as a little kid



  * Both Amir and Rupert will stay up late if they are working on a project or reading a book



  * They read bedtime stories to Porridge



  * Porridge loves it



  * Amir doesn’t mind Fitzroy or Porridge on the bed but Rupert is really careful about too much dirt



  * They sneak out for midnight snacks after stressful days and have managed to scare exactly two(!) nighttime watches/guards this way



  * They sometimes get nightmares after the whole ‘you gotta go out and save everybody’ thing and they always talk it out with each other



  * “Amir I just got this idea and if we don’t go do it right now I’ll literally explode-”



  * They like looking at constellations on clear nights





	2. Hobbies

  * After getting back they decided to actually start seeing plays and find that they aren’t that bad but Barbaras really left a bad taste in their mouth.



  * They still try to visit the theatre



  * (and they’re gay and it kind of grows on them)



  * Amir finds that he’s really into music and Rupert hearing Amir sing



  * Amir sings for Rupert a lot after that



  * Rupert says thinks it’s the most romantic thing



  * Rupert is really into art but is really shy about it and when Amir found out he was pretty starry-eyed



  * Rupert drawing Amir from a distance and has a sketchbook of just Amir being an absolutely gorgeous 



  * They like going hiking together but never go very far



  * Amir found out that Rupert had some pretty strong fashion morals the hard way



  * (Amir has never seen Rupert in a hat ;-;)



  * Amir gets really passionate about projects and ideas and Rupert is just fucking whipped all the time because of it



  * Rupert never grew out of his rebellious phase and eventually dragged Amir into it



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any more headcanons feel free to share!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! If you have any comments feel free to share! :)


End file.
